Fake love
by Akari Kanzaki
Summary: What id Mamoru was just using Usagi just to get close to one of her closest friends, and leaves her heartbroken, then she is teleported to a new world, can she start a neew life there, and can she find true love in one of the g-boys, and she also she get'
1. Default Chapter

Chp 1 ****

Chp 1. Fake Love

Usagi was walking through the park when she bumped into her boyfriend Mamoru.

'Hi Mamo-chan" Usagi said as she looked up to him with happiness to see him. But she felt that he had to tell her something. She could sense it and see it in his eyes.

" Usagi, please come with me, I have to speak to you." Mamoru took her hand and lead her to a little pond.

" What is it Mamo-chan? What did you want to speak to me about?" Usagi asked with curiosity.

' Usagi, I have to tell you something,' Mamoru said looking away from her.

' Well what is it Mamo-chan?' Usagi replied.

" Usagi, I don't love you… it's time that I told you the truth… I only used you, because the one I loved all this time was Molly." Mamoru said to her face and walked away. Leaving a heartbroken Usagi alone.

' What…no NO it's true!" Usagi yelled to her self. She couldn't believe that the one she loved with all her heart was just using her. Just to get closer to her best friend.

" No.it isn't true… no… I loved him… why. WHY!" Usagi whimpered to herself.

Usagi couldn't deal with her broken heart, for she loved Mamoru with all her heart, and found out that he didn't love her, but just use her as toy. She couldn't deal with the truth or the pain. Usagi then ran to Reis' chapel. But to find that Rei was not there to comfort her. So she went to pray, but when Usagi rang the bells. A blinding light came out and engulfed Usagi. Then she disappeared.

Usagi found her self in new place.

" Where am I… was that a dream" she then heard the words Mamoru said to her "_…I don't love you … I only used you, because the one I love is Molly."_ Tears filled her eyes again, as she remembered the very words he said, and felt the pain in her heart.

" No it wasn't a dream… I still feel that pain… what he said…Mamo-chan…" Usagi cried and whimpered as she sat on the ground alone.

' Excuse me Miss. Do you mind if I as what's wrong? A male voice came up behind Usagi.

Usagi turned around as more tears escaped her eyes. She saw a boy about her age. He was holding out his hand to her asking if she was all right.

' Why are you crying… are you hurt? Here I'll help you," the boy said with a gentle voice.

Wiping away her tears takes his hand and whispers " thank you"

' No problem, excuse if I ask what is your name? The boy asked Usagi

Usagi looked at his gentle face. " Usagi Tsukino"

" Usagi, that's a nice name, I'm Trowa Barton" Trowa said looking at her.

" Please… help me, I have no where to go, I don't know any one here, please help me" Usagi said with tear forming in her eyes.

Trowa looked at the crying girl and felt sorry her. He decided that she could stay with him, until she found a place where she knew the people and a place to stay.

" It's alright, you can stay with me, or I could ask Relena if she could take you in with her." Trowa said wiping away her tears.

" Usagi smiled " Thank you Trowa"

" Well would you like to met her and few other friends of mine?" Trowa asked Usagi.

" Sure" she replied knowing that this place, might be nice place to make new friends. And she felt she might find a lover who would love her, she just might find true love.

  * Sorry it's kinda short but I couldn't think of what to put in this one, but the next one will be longer I promise and give any ides u might have! Thanks! ^_^

Next Chp. New Friends, and new life.


	2. New Friends and new Life

Chp 2

Chp 2. New friends and new life

Usagi felt comfort in this new place. Like she felt she could start over again, and she hoped that she would be nice friends like Trowa.

" hey there they are1, come on Usagi I'll introduce you to them." Trowa lead her to a group of people.

" hey Trowa who is that girl with you?" a blonde hair boy asked.

" oh I just met and she's has no where to go and to stay, so I was just thinking that she could stay at your place Relena?" Trowa asked a blonde girl standing next to a boy with a long braid.

' Huh? Yeah sure se can! I could use someone to talk to." Relena said with joy

" I'm Usagi Tsukino, I'm very grateful to you Relena" Usagi said poiletly.

" it's no problem!" Relena replied back

" well I'm Duo Maxwell! It's nice to meet you Usagi! It's not evryday we get to see a pretty girl." Duo said taking Usagi's hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

" what do mean by that DUO!" Relena and Dorothy said at the same time hitting duo in the back of the head.

" well I'm Dorothy, I'm pleased to meet you Usagi" Dorothy said glaring at Duo.

" I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner, and you can stay with me if you don't want to stay with Relena." Quatre smiled at Usagi.

" Or you could stay with me Usagi! I'm Chang Wufei!" you really don't want to stay with Quatre! " Wufei said mocking Quatre.

" And why wouldn't she Wufei!" Quatre yelled at Wufei then the two started to fight.

Then Heero pushed the two out of the way. ' HEY!" Wufei and Quatre yelled at the same time. ' I'm Heero Yuy, and you really don't want stay with any of these…people… so come and stay with me! * He say this putting his arm around her.

" Heh …heh. well that's very nice of you Heero." Usagi Blushing,, didn't know she was so popular.

All the boys were glaring at Heero, and Relena became Furious, because she liked Heero.

Then Trowa pushed Heero out of the way. 'hey I found her first before any of you laied you eyes on her!" Trowa acting protective.

" WHATS THAT GOT DO WITH IT!!" All the boys yelled out together.

All the boys began fighting with each other.

" well, well, miss Usagi your pretty popular with those boys aren't you' dorothy said satnding next to Usagi who didn't know what to do.

" well I think she's a bit TOO popular if you ask me!" Relena said with a annoyed tone in her voice.

" come on guys!, if you really like her, you making fools of your self fighting front of her." Dorothy said. As soon as she said it, They all came to their senses.

" well I apperciate all your offers but I think I'll stay with Relena, sorry" Usagi apologized and smiled.

" no problem…_DAMN" _they all said and thought at the same time.

" well Usagi let me show you the town!" Duo said and took her hand.

" Sure! Thanks duo!' she follows Duo. And duo looks at the four boys, and smiled! " Hah hah!

' DUO!" they all yelled at him"

Dorothy laughed at their foolishness, while Relena didn't mind the other for boys wanting Usagi, but with Heero also attracted to her…that was a different story.

Usagi looked around the town with Duo and he bought her lunch and they talked. Duo was totally head over heels for her. Usagi didn't know how popular her was with the five boys. She knew they were all really cute, but she only met then and she was just confused on how many gorgeous guys could all like her.

" Duo, I'm getting really tired, could you show me where Relena' place is, so I could rest?' Usagi asked Duo, who was gazing at her.

" Huh… o yeah sure! Follow me" stands up and walks her to Relena place.

" well here we are, well I guess you'll be going to out school huh?. Duo asked hoping it was a yes.

" Well I guess so, well I hope to see you there, and say hello to Trowa and them for me!" walks up to Relena's door and is welcomed by Relena and her mother.

" she said bye to me and hope to see you soon!' yeah!" Duo jumped very happily, then he heard four familiar voice behind him.

' well don't be too full of yourself braid boy" Heero said to Duo.

" I'm going to show her around the school! So back off!" Quatre yelled.

" since theirs a empty desk next to me, she' going to sit next to me!' wufei said, making him very full of himself.

" what are you talking about! There's a empty desk next to me to! So she's going to sit next to me!' Trowa protested yelling at Wufei

soon Trowa and Wufei started to argue, while Heero ,Duo ,and Quatre also stated to argue.

Usagi heard them outside and looked out the window to see them fighting, and she just laughed.

" what unusal bunch, I love it here already,…but I'm still missing something…a true love… 

Relena came into Usagi's room. **Hey how about we cut your hair; I bet you would more beautiful with your hair cut** Relena smiles.

" Yeah sure! I was thinking of cutting it." Follows Relena out of the room, thinking. "_I wish I could find someone who would love me true… my heart is still broken… when will my real prince come a save me…. when will he come.."_

****

next Chp 3. Usagi's new personality.


	3. Usagi's new personality

Chp 3 ****

Chp 3. Usagi's new personality.

Relena came out of her home, to walk to school. In front of her home she saw all five boys. 

" Hi you guys, Hi Heeeero!" she said in swooning voice.

' Yeah, yeah hi to you to Relena" they all said to her without looking at her. They were looking for something.

' Goodbye Mrs. Peacecraft! Thanks that was a wonderful breakfast! Oh hi you guys!" Usagi said in a cheerful voice, and for once she didn't trip or was late for school.

They all were speechless, all they could do was to stare and think one thing " _DAAAMN!"_

The all was staring at a new Usagi, she no longer had that long hair in meatballs, instead she had her hair cut to her shoulders. And even though the boys didn't think the girls' school uniform wasn't pretty, the thought differently when Usagi wore it.

" Huh? What are you guys staring at?' Usagi looked at Heero strait in his face, looking into his eyes.

" N.n.nothing…' Heero couldn't find what to say, he was blushing.

All the others couldn't stand to see this, neither did Relena. So she pulled Heero away from Usagi.

" Well Usagi how about I walk you to school?" Quatre asked with a smooth tone.

' Hey! I got here first before any of did!' Wufei yelled pushing all the other away and taking Usagi's hand.

" Now what a dang minute here!" Trowa and Duo yelled at Wufei

" I thought you didn't like girl Wufei!" Duo said. Then Trowa continued his sentence. "Yeah! You always said women were weak! Now you al of a sudden change your mind!' Trowa said.

" When did I say that! And if I did, how can I stay to that when I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, standing here." Looking at Usagi, with his handsome eyes.

" Well no matter what I'm walking her to school!" Duo yelled taking Usagi's arm and starts running.

" DUO! GET BACK HERE!" all the rest, yelled, and Relena saying nothing, but can see that's she really mad.

Eventually the rest of the boys caught up to Duo, it was just that they were a little late. Duo had already arrived at school.

" Damn that Duo!" they all yelled as they entered the schoolyard.

Relena and Dorothy following behind them. 

As the teacher was announcing the new student. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Quatre, all yelled 'SHUT UP HE"S SPEAKING!"

And they all sweatdroped" 

" uh.. Well. I would like to present you all a new student joining us today" signals to Usagi to come up front to present her self to the class.

As she walked up to the front, all the boys' jaws dropped, and a few gave a whistle. While the girls looked on how beautiful she was, and wanted to be friends with her.

" Wow she's so beautiful," one boy said, and another boy replying. 'Hell yeah she is. Woo hoo! I'm gonna ask her out"

' I'm Usagi Tsukino, it's nice to meet you" Usagi said in a cheerful voice. She thought to herself. "_ What's this feeling I have…I just cut my hair, and I feel like a new person. I haven't tripped, I wasn't late for school, and I'm really popular with all the boys here. And I have this new confidence in my self."_

" Well miss Tsukino, there's a empty desk next to Wufei their, that will be your seat.

Wufei smiled and looked around. All the boys were glaring at him, but the most deadly glares came from Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Quatre.

" Well I'm really glad I'm sitting next to you Wufei" Usagi said as she smiled at him"

" Yeah! I'm sure we'll be next to each other for the rest of the year! I'm going to enjoy it!' he smiled back, while looking at Trowa.

Trowa mumbles. " Damn you Wufei!"

After school Wufei and Usagi were talking and laughing, until Heero came and pushed Wufei out of the way.

' Hey Usagi! how about I show the school library?' Heero asked politely.

' Hey Heero! I was talking to her first! And why would a nice girl like her want to be in a library! Usagi how about you come with me and I'll teach you martial arts!" Wufei asked Usagi and kicked Heero in the leg, making him fall.

' Well I love to learn martial arts Wufei, but how about another time. I would love to see the library Heero, please show me" Usagi looked down at Heero on the ground, lending him a helping hand.

" Yeah of course! _Yes! I have her to my self! And I got to hold her hand! Too bad Wufei!"_ Heero thought as he got up and walked to the library with Usagi.

'Damn you Heero!' I'll get you back! Wufei yelled, while the people looked at him strangely.

********After the library*******

" Wow! Thanks again Heero for showing me the library. And taking me to see a movie, thank you" Usagi said a smiled at Heero.

' No problem Usagi! If you need anything I'll be here to help you!" Heero said Blushing a bit.

Usagi laughs, but before she goes into Relena's house. She gave Heero a little kiss on the cheek. ' Thanks again for being so sweet and kind to me." Usagi then went into the house.

Relena saw this and was Furiously mad! She was red with anger and jealousy.

Heero on the other hand was STILL in the front standing there in shock, while the other four were also in shock not moving once. Couldn't believe what they just saw.

Now they all were against each other, fighting for one goal. The affections of Usagi, Will Usagi finally find true love in one of these boys? 

Next Chp 4. Rivalry

* Well I hope u like it this far, well I'm still thinking on who I should pair Usagi up, because no matter who it is, I have things in store for each one, so I'm still thinking, so it might be awhile before we find out who Usagi loves… I'm planning that I will put who she loves in Chp 7 or 8. Just depends. ^_~


	4. rivalry

Chp 4 ****

Chp 4. Rivalry

After the next couple of days, Usagi clearly saw. That when Heero was flirting with her, Relena became red. She saw how much Relena really liked Heero, and felt really terrible that she couldn't do anything. She also saw that all the boys at school, were all fighting for her. But the five main boys were fighting constantly.

" Boys! Please stop fighting! I don't like any of you more then the other! Please stop this fighting over me!" Usagi asked pleading for them to stop.

" It's no use Usagi, they all are in love with you. As you can clearly see, but it's nice to see them this way." Dorothy said with a smile.

" No it's not, they all seemed like good friends at first, and now all they do is fight" Usagi looking at Dorothy.

" Well that's good, before you came into their lives. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei always kept to themselves. They hardly ever spoke, they were always serious. And now Wufei doesn't think women are weak, after what you showed him the other day." Dorothy started to laugh hysterically.

Usagi started to laugh as well remembering what she did to Wufei.

" You also showed Heero more important things then to work all the time, showed Trowa to open himself to others, and meet new people. Usagi don't worry about anything about them, what you have done for them, is something no one could have done." Dorothy said as she looked at the four boys arguing, and smiled.

Usagi looked at them, and started to remember her other friends in her world. Her fellow scouts, how they all fought together, and how she and Rei fought constantly.

"_ I miss them all dearly, but how can I go back. After what Mamoru did… I can never forgive him. I will never go back…" _Usagi thought to her self. Then she started to feel this weird feeling in her heart, but she didn't know what it was.

' Why do always have to butt in every time me and Usagi are together!' Trowa accused Duo.

" What! I never did! YOU are the one who butts in when I'm with her!' Duo yelled back at Trowa.

" Heero! Why are you ALWAYS at the practice sessions that I have with Usagi!" Wufei yelled at Heero.

" What! I never was at you stuupid practice sessions! Well maybe once or twice was, But Not All the time!" Heero yelled at Wufei while throwing a punch.

Wufei of course dodged the attack. " HAH! That's a laugh! Don't be jealous that I get to sit next to her in class! And you can't even throw a good punch" Wufei said with confidence.

" Hey you guys! You all butt in when Usagi's with me! And it's not fair!" Qutare whined and waving his hands in the air, but the others' didn't pay attention to him. Quatre sweatdropped.

Soon the quarrelling between the four boys, because Quatre wasn't really part of it, started to get violent.

Wufei tried to kick Heero, but kicked Trowa instead. Trowa them picked up a rock and threw it at Wufei, and was knocked to the ground. Duo was splashed with water, by Heero.

" HEERO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! DAMN IT!" Duo yelled at Heero, who was holding an empty bucket.

' THAT! was for dumping red paint all over me yesterday!" Heero said pointing at Duo.

Wufei got up and threw a punch to Trowa but instead missed, again, and hit Heero in the stomach.

" Arghh! Damn! Missed, but at least I got Heero." Wufei said being proud of himself.

" Don't be so full of your self! Chinese boy!" Heero yelled still on the ground.

" Oh no! We have to stop this fighting' Usagi said, and sweatdropped when she looked at Dorothy. Who was laughing her head off.

" DOROTHY!' Usagi yelled at her, and she fell off the bench.

" Okay okay! I'll stop it" Dorothy said trying to get up.

" Hey you guys! Please stop fighting! You're making fools of your selves!" Dorothy yelled trying to get their attention.

Then Duo had the bucket a threw the water inside at Trowa's way. But Trowa moved aside, and it hit Dorothy. She was soaked all over. They boys stopped fighting, and stared at her, and burst out laughing.

" Hahahah! You.you looked. Very nice Dorothy!" Duo said, laughing on the ground.

' Did you have a…. He heh… nice sho..shower!?" Wufei tried to control his laughter.

" New….new.fashion Trend?!' Trowa looking at Dorothy, laughing hysterically.

Heero couldn't say anything, he was laughing too much, Usagi and Quatre also was laughing but they kept it in.

Dorothy stood there, then she looked down at her new dress she just got, and held her hands in fists. And was twitching.

" Damn you, damn you,… DAMN YOU ALL!" Dorothy broke out in rage.

The four boys stopped laughing and looked at Dorothy. And all said at the same time. ' Uh oh"

' Uh Ho is right! You're all going to pay for this! I just got this dress! It's brand new! You're all going to get it now!" Dorothy was so furious, that she spotted a stick near by and picked it up.

" Dorothy calm down! We didn't do it on purpose! It was a accident!!' all four boys backing away from Dorothy.

" Shut up! I don't care1 I'm going to kiss your asses!" Dorothy said then starting swinging the stick at the boys. Then the boys started to run away, with Dorothy right behind.

Usagi and Quatre were the ones left behind, and started to laugh.

" Well they aren't fighting anymore that's for sure," Usagi said laughing.

" Yeah, well while they are running away from Dorothy, would you like to go get something eat, then maybe we can talk a walk if you want to' Quatre said to Usagi very sweetly.

" Sure, I have nothing else to do" Usagi said still laughing a bit.

So the two walked to get something to eat. At the same time down the street. The people dodged out of the way, and we can screams of pleading boys.

" Dorothy! Please stop! Stop!' Duo cried out.

' Yeah please! We said we're sorry!" Heero said almost getting hit by the large stick.

" Dorothy!! STOP! Spare us!! Have you heard of forgive and forget!!' Trowa cried out.

Wufei didn't say anything; he was running like hell.

" Forgive! that's a laugh!, just shut up! And stop running!" Dorothy running after them and still swinging the stick at them.

Usagi and Quatre were walking through the park, and saw that Dorothy was STILL chasing the four boys.

"HEEELP!!' the four boys passed the two screaming for help.

"Yelling for help won't help you any!" Dorothy running after them, and laughed evilly.

In the distance you can still hear the boys screaming ' help" and " she's going to kill us". And you can also hear Dorothy laughing.

" Well I'm sure they are getting exercise" Usagi laughed.

' Yeah, how long have the been running, it's been a while." Quatre laughed.

Usagi and Quatre walked around the park, it got a little cool, so Quatre took his jacket off and put it around Usagi.

' Thank you Quatre. You're so sweet.' Usagi thanked him smiling.

" No it's nothing, just don't want you to catch a cold or anything" Quatre replied laughing nervously.

They sat down on a beach, and Quatre found a rose, and gave it to Usagi, saying " the only rose in the flower patch, for the only rose in my heart' 

Usagi took the rose, understanding what he meant, and blushing, said "thank you"

Usagi wanted to know if Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa love her truly. She knew who she had grown feelings for, but she didn't know if he loved her truly.

__

" Do any of them love me truly, that's what I want to know, or is it just puppy love. I just want to know, does he love me, like I love him?"

Usagi leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder, and thought for a moment and sighed,

" Is something the matter Usagi?" Quatre asked with concern.

" No… nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm relived that I finally found friends, that are so kind to me, and I feel like I've been living here all my life. Even though I'm not of this world." Usagi said with a bit of sadness, but she was really happy with her new life, and didn't want to leave it.

" Well I hope you stay here forever, it won't ever be the same, if you ever left" Quatre said a smiled at her.

" Thank you Quatre, well I'm getting really tired, I think I should go home now. Before Relena gets worried. Usagi said with happiness, that she was comforted.

" Sure okay, I'll walk you home" Quatre stood up and then the two walked out of the park and to Relenas house.

' SOMEONE HELP US!! PLEASE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" the four pilots were still running away from an crazy Dorothy.

" Mwhahahahaha!!! Your not gonna get away alive!! Mwhahahhah!" Dorothy yelled and laughed evilly.

And the people just stared, not even daring to get involved.

"HEEEEEELP!!"

Next Chp. New Battle.

* Okay it's been all laughs here, but now it's gonna get serious, but I will put a few laughs here and there. But it's gonna be more romantic, that I promise, and well I hope my rating for this fic continues to be good! I hope so. Thanks for everyone who is continuing to read my fic! ^_^


	5. New Battle

Chp 5 ****

Chp 5. New Battle

Usagi was walking with five boys, and as usual they were fighting. This time she just didn't bother to stop them. Usagi then saw Relena running up to them.

" Trowa! Heero! Duo! Quatre! Wufei!" Relena yelled at she caught up to them.

" What's wrong Relena?" Duo asked.

" My brother, Zechs, wants to speak to you all. And you too Usagi, please come follow me." Relena said in a serious tone.

They all arrived at the base where they all left their Gundams. They met up with Zechs, but they also saw that Noin, and Lady Une was present too.

" Why are we here at the base?" Quatre asked curiously.

" That's because we have a new battle" Zechs' came in with a dead serious tone in his voice.

" A new battle?… can't we just be normal 15 year olds!" Duo yelled.

" Yes! With normal lives." Trowa continued Duo's sentence.

" Yes, we want you all to have normal lives, and be normal teenagers. But you have to fight, to keep the peace we have now. And to save all the innocent people" Noin said to all five pilots.

" Okay, we have a new battle to fight. But who is our enemy?" Heero asked Zechs.

" Your enemy, is not from this world" Zechs said, while taking a glance over at Usagi.

" What… not from this world?" Relena asked in shock.

" The enemy, is lead by someone named, Mamoru." Zechs showing them on a computer screen.

" Mamoru… Mamoru… no it can't be him!' Usagi said looking at the computer screen.

" What's wrong Usagi?… do you know him?" Wufei asked trying to comfort her.

" Mamoru… was my ex-boyfriend…," Usagi said remembering the cold words he said, when he told her the truth.

" What!" all the boys asked?

" He…left me heart broken, right before Trowa found me." Starts to cry more.

Wufei couldn't stand to she her cry. He held her in his arms gently and kissed away her tears.

" Don't cry Usagi, and angel shouldn't cry" he said to her while wiping away her tears, and gave a gentle smile.

Usagi felt warm in Wufei's arms, she felt comfort. But did she feel love?

Zechs then told them about the army that will attack them.

" They may be girls, but these girls are strong, and they are persistent." Zechs told them while showing a picture of every girl.

" But we can still beat, they don't have Gundams, so we'll beat them easy" Duo said feeling full of him self.

" Don't be full of your self. It's true they don't have Gundams, but they do have the " Planet stars". Zechs said.

" What are the Planet Stars?' Trowa asked.

" The Planet Stars, are almost like the Gundams, but they draw energy from a specific planet"

" Each one is protect by a planet, that is in their name." Usagi said with serious expression and tone.

" Each one has a planet?" Duo asked Usagi.

" Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. The inner scouts. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, the outer scouts" Usagi said showing then a picture of each scout, trying to hold back her tears.

" So each scout has a Planet Star, and their planet is the on in their scout name." Lady Une asked Usagi.

" Yes and what about the Moon?" Dorothy asked, who just came in.

" I am the Moon, I was the leader of the scouts, until I came here." Usagi said looking down sadly

" So they must be after you, right?" Heero asked Usagi.

" Yes, and they also want to destroy this world also" Usagi replied being comforted by Trowa.

" Why do they want to destroy this world?" Trowa asked comforting her.

" Because… long ago, this world attacked our world and destroyed everything" Usagis said sadly.

" I remember now. Treizes father hated your world, because you all could live in peace not like our world, and he was an enemy with your Mother too. Because he loved her, and she married another." Zechs said while looking at the computer screen.

" That's right, and they are getting revenge and to take me back. But I don't want to go back, but I don't want then to destroy this world either, " Usagi said crying in Trowas arms.

" Don't worry Usagi… we won't let them take you back if you don't want too. And we won't let them destroy our world.' Trowa said with a gentle voice comforting Usagi in his arms.

' Yeah! We won't loose1 even though they are girls, we won't loose!" duo said with great confidence.

" Thanks you all, I can always count on you guys." Usagi said with a nice smile and wiping away the rest of her tears.

' Yes, Usagi since you know about these Planet Stars, and you know all their attacks. Usagi would you become a pilot of a gundam?' Lady Une asked Usagi.

' Huh?… but I don't know how to control a gundam, I only know how to control my Plant star, that's all.' Usagi replied.

" Well, I can train you Usagi!' duo said Pushing Trowa out of the way.

" Shut up Duo! I'm going to train her!' Wufei said sitting on the other side of Usagi.

" Oh no your not Wufei! You already train her in martial arts!" Heero said with anger.

" No I will train her! We get along better!" Quatre yelled at all four boys.

" No! I befriended her first before all you! So I will train her!" Trowa said knocking Duo out of the way.

" Please you guys! You all can train me.' Usagi said trying to calm down the quarreling boys.

While Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une, sweatdropped, and looked at Relena, who was red with fury. Then looked at Dorothy.

" Don't ask, they do it everyday." Dorothy said before all three of them say a thing.

' Well no matter what Usagi, we won't let them take you away from us" Wufei said with a smile.

" Yeah! Your very special to all of us." Duo said sitting on the floor.

" That's right! You're going to stay here with us forever!' Trowa said with a happy voice.

" Right, your not going anywhere." Heero said.

" Thank you all" Usagi said with a smile and gentle voice.

"_I don't want to go back with Mamoru and them all…I want to stay here with them all, and him… but does he really love me… please if he does, then why doesn't he come out and say it. Because I love him._

Next Chp 6. Invasion

* Okay okay I don't know yet, but I Might! I'm making no promises I might put on who Usagi loves, but I wanna know whom do you think Usagi should be with. I just want to know. So tell me. But I do promise if I don't put who she loves in the next chapter, it will be in chapter 8..That I promise


	6. Invasion

Chp 6 ****

Chp 6. Invasion

The five pilots trained Usagi, day and night. After day by day, Usagi became one of the best pilots. Her Gundam was a new custom, Moon Destiny, but Usagi makes the gundam more than a machine. 

" Usagi has learned everything with ease, she the best out of all of them. I can't believe it, the way she uses her gundam with grace and ease. But what I don't get, is that when we look at the data when she's in combat. The gundam looks like it's alive, like she powers it not with strength, but with her love and will" Lady Une said to Dorothy and Relena.

" Your right, it does look like her gundam is alive, and nit just a machine. But how can that be?" Relena said with curiosity, while looking at the data of Moon destiny.

" It's Usagi, she not no ordinary 15 year old, she's from a different world entirely. I could tell when I first saw her, she was special" Dorothy said observing Usagi as she practiced in her gundam.

" But how did you know Dorothy?' Lady Une and Relena asked.

" Just look how the boys act around her. They never acted like that before, but I remember what she told before" Dorothy then had a flashback on what Usagi said to her before.

" W_hy don't you want to back you world Usagi?"_

" Because, I used to be clumsy, whiny, and a cry baby. All my friends made fun of me, and the person that I gave my heart to, the one I loved, just used me. He said he loved me but how I believed him. All I want is to be loved by someone, someone who will love me true.

" Usagi do you love one of the pilots?" 

" Umm… yes, yes I do, but I don't know if he loves me the way I love him, if he loves me true, then why won't he come to me and say it"

" Love can sometimes take time, I'm sure he loves you true, it's just that he just might be afraid that you if he told you, he would find out, that you love another"

' Dorothy! Dorothy! Helloo!" Relena said waving her hand in front of Dorothy.

" Huh? Oh yes what?" Dorothy said running after Relena.

" What were you daydreaming about? Relena asked as they walked to meet the five boys and Usagi.

" What Usagi told me before, guess what' Dorothy said to Relena.

" What, what did she tell you/ Relena asked with curiosity.

" She told what she was looking for, and she told me who she loves!!' Dorothy exclaimed

" WHAT! Tell me! Who is it!" Relena said wanting to know.

" Heh heh, oh look at the time! We better get going!, well Relena normally I would tell you, but I promised to keep it a secret." Dorothy said running away from Relena.

" Wait! Dorothy1 I can keep a secret! Please tell me!" Relena said running after Dorothy.

As they were running a big earthquake happened and knocked them both to the ground.

" AHH! What's happening!!" Relena screamed.

" How the hell should I know!' Dorothy yelled back.

At the same time the pilots and Usagi were experimented the same earthquake.

' What in the hell!" Duo yelled.

" What's happing!" Trowa yelled, while protecting Usagi.

They all looked up at the sky; Relena and Dorothy did the same. What they saw in the sky were nine machines came out of the clouds, and on the machines. They saw that 1person stood on each one.

" No…it's them!, the planet stars, and the Scouts. And… Mamoru." Usagi said, as she because full of fear and held on to Trowa.

" No… we won't let them take you" Quatre said as he comforted her.

' Right! It's looks like the battle is just beginning.' Duo said as he looked at the people and their big machine, if they are machines.

All six pilots, including Usagi, came to base to get into their Gundams.

" It's time to fight pilots! Get into your Gundams and prepare for Battle!" Lady Une ordered.

They all got into their Gundams; Usagi hesitated for a bit as she thought to herself.

__

'Can I fight them, no, I will fight them! For the peace of this world, and for him."

" Okay! Gundams! ATTACK!" Lady Une commanded as the Gundams came out into the open and walked to were their enemy was waiting.

" well well, looks like our friends came to visit" Mamoru mocked as the Gundams came closer.

" So how saw we celebrate our victory Mamoru?' Sailor Jupiter asked Mamoru.

" Lets do that after we beat them and destroy this world"

" RIGHT!" all 8 scouts, yelled at the same time.

" Well, here they are, prepare to fight scouts" Mamoru said standing in front of his little army of scouts.

The Gundams came to a stop.

" Show your selves, so we can see how pathetic you all look" Mamoru said laughing, while the scouts also laughed.

The gundam pilots did what they requested and one by one they came out of their Gundams.

" I'm Heero Yuy"

" Duo Maxwell"

" Quatre Rabarba Winner"

Chang Wufei"

Trowa Barton"

They waited for Usagi to come out, but she never came out, because she was scared,

" Should go out and show my self" Usagis almost started to cry, then she heard a voice inside her head, it was her own self, her true self that lied within her, but she never revealed it, a self she never knew she had.

"_Usagi! How can you be scared! Come on, get out there and show those scouts and that bastard Mamoru what you really are! And show them that you are not that clumsy, crybaby, Usagi that they knew. Show them the real you, and kick their asses!"_

" Right!, I'm going to get back them, for all the things that they did to me. And I will get back at Mamoru, I will.

" Well were is that last pilot" Mamoru said mockingly.

" S he's coming! Just you wait and see!' Heero yelled at Mamoru.

" Well I guess that one's soo scared of us!" Sailor mars laughed.

" Yeah! So scared that she's crying!" Sailor Neptune laughed out.

" That's what you think!

They all turned to look at the new Gundam, and all the scouts didn't know that it was Usagi.

" So that's your new pilot!, so what your name little girl" sailor Venus mocked at Usagi.

" I'm not a little girl! Minako!' Usagi yelled at Sailor Venus.

" What! How did you know my name!" Venus yelled at mysterious pilot.

" I know all of your names, because I'm Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi yelled at them all.

" What! Usagi1, we have been looking all over for you!" Sailor Mercury said trying to make it sound like they were worried about her.

" Usagi.." Mamoru couldn't believe that the beautiful girl standing in front of him was the one he dumped and used, and he felt that he could win back her heart.

" My Usagi… how you have changed, you so beautiful" Mamoru said stroking his fingers through her short soft hair.

Usagi pushed him away and looked at him with cold eyes.

' Keep your damn hands off of me! I want nothing to do with you! You lying cheating bastard!" Usagi yelled at him with a very cold tone.

" Whoa! She's mad," Duo said as he looked at her.

" Well he did use her after all, so it's his own fault' Wufei stated.

" Yeah your right, his own fault if he gets beaten up by her" Trowa said looking at Mamoru.

" Whets this change in you Usagi!, you never spoke in a harsh tone" Mamoru and the scouts asked.

" I'm not that girl you all knew before. This time I'm not going to let you all walk over me. And I won't let any of you destroy this world' Usagi said a tone cold as ice.

"Well too bad Usagi! We're going to destroy this world and take you back!" Uranus yelled back.

" No, you just want to use me, so you all can get more power, because I'm the princess of the moon, and by being my so called ' friends: you get special privileges. Sorry! That's not going to happen!" Usagi yelled at them all, who stood in shock to know that's she figured it all out.

" What how could have you known!" Pluto asked with fury.

" Princess" all the five pilots asked.

" Well any way who cares! Come on a fight us now!" Duo yelled at the scouts.

" That's right! We're not going to let you take Usagi away from us! And we are not going to let you destroy our world!" Heero said with an angry tone.

" Well no matter what, we'll destroy this world and take her back, and when we do, Usagi you and me, we'll marry." Mamoru said as he looked at Usagi, with so called sweet eyes.

"HELL NO YOUR NOT!" all six pilots yelled at the same time.

All the pilots got into their Gundams, and all the scouts got into their Planet stars

Usagi was determined to defeat them, and save this world in which she called home.

And she would rather die saving this world, then marry Mamoru. 

__

" This time, if I have to die saving this world, my home, I will take it, I will not loose to Mamoru and I won't let him win, this time, it's payback."

****

Next Chp 7. I'll protect you

* Okay okay…I made a mistake about the other lil note I left, this where I said I promise I would put who she loves in Chapter 8. I have to break that promise, the real promise is that…the next chapter, 7. That's the chapter where we find out who she loves, not like any like any of you care, well maybe you do, but that's the truth. It will be in that chapter, and since it will be in that one, Chp 7 will be pretty long, I think. O well keep reading! ^_^


	7. To Protect You

Chp 7 ****

Chp 7. To Protect you

The first battle Usagi had, they won, but they almost lost a friend. The scouts and Mamoru retreated, but said that they will attack in two days. The Gundams needed repairs, for all the serious damages done by the Planet stars. It was a miracle they came out unharmed, except for a few cuts and bruises. All of them took real hard blows from the scouts. For their Planet Star, are not machines, they are powered by the will of its pilots. The scouts are far stronger, then what Usagi had expected. 

" Why did you do that?… for me, why?" Usagi cried as she watched as one of her close friends was being treated. 

" What happened?" Relena asked Quatre with great concern.

" Quatre told her every thing that he remembered.

" W_ell they retreated so we can rest up and have our gundams repaired"_

" Yeah Quatre we know, they aren't ordinary girls, they are so strong."

"Yeah, with all those powers"

Then we all heard foot steps all around us, but we didn't know what it was, then….

__

" Duck down!"

" Hahahah surrender Usagi! If you don't we will kill you and your friends!"

" NO! You won't! I won't let you!"

" So there you are Usagi, now come quietly, or I will have to kill you"

" No, if you need to kill me, then so be it! I will never marry Mamoru!"

" Argh! Fine have your way then!" 

We all saw that one of Usagis old friends; her name Usagi said was Rei. Then she pulled the trigger….

  * Usagi keeps her _eyes_ open, waiting to die*

__

' USAGI!"

" We have to do something!"

" No it's to late!"

NO! USAGI!"

****

That's how he got hurt, and it hurt us so much, to see Usagi in so much pain. You should have seen her face. I will never forget that face, full of horror and great sadness.

Relena and Dorothy started to cry.

" But he's alright?" Dorothy asked with sadness.

" Yes he is, he'll need a few days of rest to fully recover"

" That's good, but Usagi…" Relena said with concern, and let a few more tears drop.

" Now you know Relena, who Usagi loves, and if only. He would tell her and if only she could see. That he risked his own life for her, he truly loves her. That's what Usagi has been searching for, true love.' Dorothy said as she peaked in the room were Usagi was, watching over the one she loves.

" But, now the others know, and they will be hurt, but they just want her to be happy. And if she's happy with him. Then they will except it. Heero." Relena whispered.

Usagi cried her self to sleep. And she had a nice peaceful dream. That the battle was over with the scouts and they were defeated. And she stayed with him, for they stayed with each other forever.

Usagi woke up, saw him still lying there, she started to cry. Because even though she loved him, she couldn't look at him. Because she felt it was her fault he got hurt. So she ran out of the room and the four pilots saw how sad she was, and left her alone.

" Usagi, he'll be alright, just wait and see' Relena said trying to comfort her.

" I know, but it's my fault he got hurt! He could have died, it would be because of me!' Usagi cried harder.

' Don't think that way. He would have died with honor knowing that he saved you, and it's him! You know he's to strong to let one bullet shot kill him," Relena said looking at the flowers.

"Yes but…" Relena cut off Usagi. " Don't start crying! He wouldn't want you to grieve for him! He would want you to beat those annoying scouts and that Mamoru! if you love him then you would do this for him." Relena said as she walked with Usagi to meet Dorothy.

" Okay…" Usagi trying to hold back her tears.

" Hey lets just forget about his for now, lets have some fun! Just the three of us" Dorothy suggested.

" Yeah! Come on Usagi, I bet he would want you to have fun, while we wait until he gets better' Relena gave a warm smile.

" Right, I guess so," Usagi said trying not to sound sad.

" Great let go!" Dorothy exclaimed, while taking Relena and Usagis arm and started running into town to have some fun.

The three girls had a fun time spending time together, shopping watching a movie, and having lunch and dinner, but Relena and Dorothy could still see. That Usagi was trying to have fun, but she could keep her mind off him.

They returned, but Usagi said she was going for a walk. Usagi went to the park and looked at the flowers blow in the wind. Then she remembers how he got hurt and tears came running down her face.

" Why… why did you do it… why" Usagi whimpered as she continued to cry.

" Because I love you Usagi"

Usagi heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and she was face to face with the one she loved.

" What…what are you doing here! You should be resting!" Usagi yelled at him with concern and tears in her eyes.

" I don't care about that! All I care about is you, and your safety. That's why I ran in front of you, and took the bullet instead of you."

" But! You could have died! And how will that help anything!" Usagi yelled as she looked into his eyes, with her eyes full of sadness.

" I don't care if I did died, I didn't want to see you die, because Usagi. I love you"

Usagi widen her eyes in shock, knowing now that the one she loved also loved her. She knew he was telling the truth, see saw love in his eyes, love for her, and only her.

" You… love me…' Usagi asked again.

" Yes, I love you. At first it was just a crush, then every time I tried to think, I always thought of you. And every time I saw you when you spoke to me, my heart started to beat faster. Then the crush I had for you, soon turned to love. But I was too scared to tell you, but I need to tell you, but I know you don't love me, you love Heero. I can clearly see"

" No! Don't walk away! I don't love Heero!" Usagi screamed out loud.

" Yes you do, the way you look at him, it's love. Please just tell me you love him, but even if you don't love me. My love for you will keep growing, I'll love you forever Usagi, and I'll always protect you"

He started to walk away; he turned his back on Usagi and walked away.

" No! Don't walk away! The one I love… the one I love… IS YOU WUFEI!" Usagi yelled with tears in her eyes.

Wufei stopped walking and turned around to see Usagi. He looked at her face, full of sadness, and yet full of love. He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. Usagi felt warmth when he touched her face. She closed her eyes. Then when she was about to open them, she felt her heart beating faster then ever. Wufei took her in his arms and kiss her gently and passionately.

"_ He loves me, he truly loves me, the warmth of his kiss, I wish I could stay in his arms forever," _Usagi thought and she hugs him, and cried a bit, because she found her true love,

Usagi whispered as Wufei hugged her tighter "_ I love you Wufei… thank you"_

Wufei didn't want to let go of her; he wanted to hold onto her forever.

Relena and Dorothy were behind a big tree and they both were crying.

" That's so sweet" sniff sniff* Dorothy said still crying.

" Yeah, Usagi found true love, so sweet" Relena said as she also continued to cry.

" I wish we could find someone who would love us truly" Dorothy and Relena said together.

" Yeah… like in a million years" Duo added sneaking up behind them.

" When did you get here Duo! And take this!" Relena and Dorothy said the same time, while punching Duo and kicking him into the little pond, also at the same time.

" We are trying to moment here! If you don't mind!" they both said.

" Go right ahead we won't bother you" Trowa said while walking away

And following him was Heero and Quatre dragging an unconscious Duo back to the base.

" Man. Duo you could loose some pounds" Quatre stated.

While Heero laughed a bit"

Wufei and Usagi didn't hear any of them; they were in their own little world.

But little did they all know that they were being watched.

" So Usagi and that Wufei guy, are lovers"

" Yes they are, and he said he would die for her"

" And she said she would do anything for him"

' Yeah… but I feel kind of bad for them"

' WHY!"

" Well because they won't be together long'

" Oh! Yeah that's right!"

" But I feel bad for Mamoru"

" Oh yeah"

" Why would we feel bad for Mamoru?'

" Well because, he loves Usagi"

" But didn't he just use her to get to her 'best Friend"

" Yeah, but it really didn't work out with him and her"

" Yeah, so now he's in love with Usagi, that's why he wants to destroy this world" 

" And Take her, and marry her, then he said"

' He said when he marries her, he will give us unlimited Power1"

"RIGHT!" 

" So we have to break them up, take Usagi back"

" Destroy this world"

" And get them two married"

"And Unlimited Power for us!"

" YEAH!"

Wufei was Determined, that he wouldn't let nothing come between him and Usagi, he would die for her, anything he could do, he'll do anything, to protect her.

Next Chapter 8. Round Two

Okay okay! I know you all wanted her to be with Heero; well most of you, but since you have read this whole fanfiction I wrote. And to thank you, I will PROMISE, that after I finish this fic, I'll write another ending, for this fic. And it will be Usagi and Heero, I have plans for that ending well let me finish this ending, then I'll work on that ending, or I might do both at the same time, just depends. Well thank you!


	8. Round Two

Chp 8

Chp 8. Round Two 

* The song that Usagi sings, it's the one Filia sings, from Slayers.*

As Wufei recovered, Usagi stayed by his side. She never left him; she stayed while he slept, and while he was awake.

** **

**" Usagi, you don't have to stay with me, giving all your attention to me. You could be doing fun things, with Dorothy and Relena. Then staying here with me." Wufei said trying to convince her to have fun until the next battle.**

** **

**' No it's all right. I'm happy to be staying with you, and I will stay until you get better" Usagi said smiling.**

** **

**" But the next battle is tomorrow, you can't stay with me during that time, you have to fight." Wufei said looking at her.**

** **

**" It's all right, I will fight, but after the fight, I will return to your side" she said as we walked out of the room to get something.**

** **

**"_She's giving up her spare time just be with me, she's something special." _Wufei thought to him self, as he smiled.**

** **

**Usagi came back into the room. Smiling like always. She sat next to Wufeis' bed in a chair.**

** **

**" Wufei, you look tired, you should get some sleep." Usagi suggested.**

** **

**" Well, I am sort of tired." Wufei replied.**

** **

**" Then get some sleep!" Usagi said staring at him.**

** **

**" I'm tired but I can't fall asleep" Wufei said as he laid down, trying to sleep.**

** **

**Singing**

** **

**"_Somewhere in the world"_**

**_ _**

**_" Somewhere in the dark"_**

**_ _**

**_" I can hear the voice that calls my name"_**

**_ _**

**_"Might be my memory"_**

**_ _**

**_' Might be my future"_**

**_ _**

**_"Might be a love waiting for me"_**

All of sudden as Usagi started to sing, he felt at ease. He was falling asleep. Then he whispered, " voice of an angel.."

** **

**'_Rock me gently"_**

**_ _**

**_" Hug me Tenderly"_**

**_ _**

**_" Till the morning breaks, night fades away"_**

**_ _**

**_" I've spent my time in vain" trapped inside pain"_**

**_ _**

**_" Don't let me down, Help me see that light"_**

**_ _**

**_" Feeling, feeling bitter and twisted all along"_**

**_ _**

**_" Wading through an empty life too long"_**

**_ _**

**_" I close my eyes, Listen to the wing"_**

**_ _**

**_" Longing to belong in a higher place"_**

**_ _**

**_" Let me hear your voice, Let me be with you"_**

**_ _**

**_'When the shadow falls down upon me"_**

**_ _**

**_" Like a bird singing, like a breeze flowing"_**

**_ _**

**_" It's calling me, from somewhere in the world"_**

**_ _**

Wufei was fast asleep, then Usagi gently kissed him. She then whispered in his ear, sleep well my love.

** **

**" Now I say, that's is just so sweet! Don't you think so guys?" Dorothy said as she turned around to hear their answers. But she found them all sleeping on the floor.**

** **

**' Well at east they all won't try to kill Wufei" Dorothy laughed to her self.**

** **

**The next day came, Wufei was still recovering, so he couldn't fight.**

** **

**" Usagi! Please be careful." Wufei said as he looked into her warm blue eyes.**

** **

**" Don't worry Wufei. I'll be all right. I promise" Usagi said and kissed him before she left for battle.**

** **

**' Wufei tried to sleep, but he was just too worried.**

** **

**" Are you all ready?" Usagi said a she met up with the remaining boys.**

** **

**" Yeah! We're ready to kick some sailor scout ass!" Duo replied.**

** **

**" Well let's go!" Heero said as she went to go into his gundam.**

** **

**They got into their gundams, and then they headed out for the battle with the Planet Stars.**

** **

**" Well looks like they made it time." Ami said.**

** **

**" They may have won the last battle, but we will win this war." Mamoru said as he had his eye, on Usagi's' Gundam.**

** **

**"Time to get into our Stars!" Rei yelled out.**

** **

**They got into their Stars, and walked forward to meet with the Gundams.**

** **

**" Okay we're here! It's time to fight!" Usagi said in anger.**

** **

**" Temper, temper. Usagi you shouldn't yell like that. An angel shouldn't yell, my angel" Mamoru said to Usagi.**

** **

**" Cut the crap! And lets fight! So I can beat your ass!' Usagi yelled at Mamoru.**

** **

**" Okay fine then, my Angel, but I will get your heart back," Mamoru said evilly.**

** **

**The Gundams and the Planet Stars engaged into battle, but now The Planet Stars seemed much more stronger then they were before.**

** **

**' Duo went up against, Mars, and Venus.**

** **

**Two of us against one little boy. This will end quickly.' Mars said to Venus.**

** **

**" That's what you think! We all are same age, but just because there's 2 of you, doesn't mean I can't beat you!" Duo yelled at the two scouts.**

** **

**" Well let's see about that!" Venus charged at Deathsythe, then mars came a hit him the back.**

** **

**" Arghh! Damn, their strong, but I will still beat them!" Duo said to him self.**

** **

**Duo was having a struggle but he was soon over powering them, and they took very heavy blows, and they got serious damage to their stars.**

** **

**All the others where doing fine, but at first they were like duo. But they got new confidence, and ha the strength to over power the scouts, but it still was a struggle.**

**Each pilot had to fight 2 scouts at the same time, but Usagi had to fight Mamoru.**

** **

**' Well, looks like I'll be against my angel" Mamoru said.**

** **

**' Shut up! Let's fight!' Usagi yelled at him.**

** **

**Mamoru got out of his machine, and looked at Usagi. ' What the hell are you doing! Get back in so I can kill you!' Usagi demanded. **

** **

**" You can kill me now," Mamoru said.**

** **

**" No! I would hurt my pride, that I killed someone who didn't out up a fight!" Usagi snapped back.**

** **

**" Well I want to talk to you, so please some out here and let me tell you something."Mamoru said.**

** **

**" Fine!" Usagi came out of her gundam, and was face to face with Mamoru.**

** **

**' Well what do you want!" Usagi demanded.**

** **

**" Well I was asking you would marry me," Mamoru said as he looked into eyes.**

** **

**" Hell no! I will never marry you! I love someone else." Usagi said as she thought of Wufei.**

** **

**" What! Who is this person!" Mamoru said in anger.**

** **

**" He's none of your concern, but if you do anything to me, he will kill you!" she said in a cold tone.**

** **

**" Well then lets just see!" Mamoru said and he took out a knife and stabbed it through her shoulder, then through her stomach, but not deep.**

** **

**"_ What, no I'm going black no, Wufei!"_**

**_ _**

She fell to the ground, then Mamoru left her, then she signaled the scouts to retreat, then they all returned to their base.

** **

**The boys, found Usagi's' body on the ground, in blood. And rushed her to the hospital.**

** **

**" WHAT!" Wufei said in sadness, and anger,**

** **

**' That's right, Mamoru did to her, but its not fatal, but she is in serious condition" Heero said to Wufei.**

** **

**' Arghh! I will kill that Mamoru! I will," Wufei said as he griped his hands into fists.**

** **

**" But Wufei your still recovering' Heero said.**

** **

**" I don't care! I'm still well enough to beat him." Wufei said with determination.**

** **

**" Well if you're going then, we all will go with you." Duo said standing in the doorway, with the other two pilots.**

** **

**" Then we will leave tomorrow, okay I'm ready." Wufei said as he looked out the window.**

** **

**" But, our Gundams are still be repaired, and theirs are also damaged" Quatre said.**

** **

**" Yes that true, so we will fight, in hand to hand combat" Trowa said.**

** **

**' Yeah! We'll fight hand to hand combat!" Duo said very excited.**

** **

**" But we all know who we are doing this for." Dorothy said coming in.**

** **

**" And who do mean ' we" Dorothy?" Duo said.**

** **

**" Well I'm coming too! After beating you guys up from the water thing, I thought this would be fun" Dorothy replied.**

** **

**" This isn't a game Dorothy" Heero said with his cold tone.**

** **

**" I know that!, but I'm strong too, and Usagi is like a best friend to me. Like a sister, so I will fight" Dorothy said.**

** **

**" Okay fine then you can come" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Well good!. So we all know we are doing this for right?" Dorothy said.**

** **

**All of then said at the same time, " Usagi!"**

** **

**So they went to sleep, so they can get up early and Attack Mamoru and the scouts.**

** **

** **

** **

**Okay okay. This chap was pretty boring, but it's a chapter, and it might be the same way with the other, boring, but owell, but the next chapter for this one is the last chapter, but the other one, where she's with Heero there will be 2 more Chapters, then that's it with this fic!, and please reads my new fic!, it very different from this one, because that one, will have 4 crossovers, but the first 2 C/O's is Sm and GW, I will add the next 2 anime ones, later on in that fic, and that one will have A LOT of chapters., so read that one is if you want 2.**

** **

** **

**Next chap 9. Final Battle.**

** **

** **


	9. Final Battle

Chp

**Chp. 9 Final Battle.**

** **

Usagi lied in bed, recovering, but was having a difficult time, she could only sit up, but it brought her such pain. All she could do now, was pray for Wufei and the others that they will succeed.

** **

**" We're almost there" Wufei said.**

** **

**" Hey Dorothy! It's a surprise that you're keeping up with us" Duo mocked.**

** **

**" You want me to hit you." Dorothy glared at Duo.**

** **

**" heh heh, uh no" Duo laughed nervously, and went back to what he was doing.**

** **

**" Come on stop fighting and let's go and kick those sailor assess. Heero said**

** **

**" Right!" They all cheered.**

** **

**" Well, looks like those boys are coming to get us!" Ami said to Rei.**

** **

**" Yeah, but they don't stand a chance against us? Rei Laughed.**

** **

**" No worry, they'll be the one who get their assess kicks." Haruka said.**

** **

**They all laughed an evil, and very annoying laugh. As they got the other scouts ready, and Mamoru.**

** **

**" We're here." Trowa said. As they looked at a fort, and in the back they could see the Planet stars, they still weren't being repaired.**

** **

**" Well let's go and beat these, girls" Wufei said, as he walked forward.**

** **

**" Right!" They all said, following after him.**

** **

**They all got inside the fort, but it was much bigger, inside then what they saw on the outside.**

** **

**" Damn! It's much bigger then we thought" Duo said looking around.**

** **

**" Yeah it is, and Duo stay with the group Damn it!' Dorothy yelled at duo/**

** **

**" Well who cares how big it is, it just means more running space for them, and we can spread out and beat them." Wufei stated.**

** **

**" That's what you think you little boys!" Ami said as she stepped out of the darkness.**

**Then all round them they were surrounded by the scouts and their annoying laughs.**

** **

**' ARGHH!, would all shut up!!' Duo yelled out.**

** **

**" Yes please! And all of you need, some new fashion senses.' Dorothy said pointing out their sailor suits.**

** **

**' What! We have great fashion senses!" Neptune said very annoyed.**

** **

**' Yes! And our laughs are cute and lovely!" Venus said as she laughed.**

** **

**" Yeah, Horrible, and deadly." Heero said. Covering his ears.**

** **

**" Well anyways, lets fight and where is Mamoru!" Wufei demanded **

** **

**" That's for us to know, and not for you to find out!" Jupiter mocked him.**

** **

**" Then the sailor jumped down and started to throw kicks and punches, and the boys.**

** **

**" Well you're fast, I'll give you that but you can't beat us!"Duo said. Dodging ever kick and punch.**

** **

** **

**" Yeah well hold still and let us hit you damn it!!" Pluto said getting frustrated.**

** **

**" It amazes me that you girl can actually jump, run, and fight with those outdated skirts" Dorothy said also dodging every move they make.**

** **

**' Shut up and fight!" Saturn said as she tried to hit, but instead, Dorothy hit her and she was knocked to the ground.**

** **

**" Well that was fairly easy" Dorothy said, leaving the scout on the ground, trying to get up.**

** **

**' Wait get back here! I'm not done with you yet! Damn, I can't stand up!" Saturn said, trying to get her legs to stand, but failed every time.**

** **

**' Don't try to get up. You won't be walking for a few hours, I put pressure on a pressure point that you have, and that is the result. Well bye bye!" Dorothy said, walking away.**

** **

**" Damn you1" Saturn said still trying to get up, but she could crawl, but it was still hard.**

** **

**" Wufei go and Find Mamoru!" Heero told Wufei, but Wufei had already left to go and find him.**

** **

**The scouts, were a match for the boys, using their powers against them, but the boys, wouldn't give up. Including Dorothy, but Dorothy didn't seem to have any problems with them. She was fighting them with ease; she already knocked down three of the scouts, Saturn, Mercury, and Venus. **

** **

**" Haha Haha! Your no match for Dorothy! Haha!" Dorothy said as she put up a victory sign. And the boys couldn't believe that a girl showed them up.**

** **

**" Arghh! You little bitch!" Haruka growled at Dorothy.**

** **

**" You called me a what?!" Dorothy became full of fury, hands in fists.**

** **

**' Uh, oh, they're dead" **

** **

**" Yup your truly right!" Duo and Quatre said as they looked at Dorothy who was glowing red.**

** **

**" What! Well no matter what I'll beat you" Haruka said as she drew out her space sword.**

** **

**" Like hell you won't! No one calls me a Bitch and gets away with it!" Dorothy yelled as she charged at Haruka. Haruka tried and tried to hit Dorothy, but she was too mad to stop and Dorothy ran fast.**

** **

**' Stop running an fight!" Haruka yelled in frustration.**

** **

**" You want me to stop running and fight? Well fine have it your way!" Dorothy then stopped running and punched and Kicked Haruka, until she was knocked out.**

** **

**' That's what you get for calling me a bitch! Any one else what to call me a name, go right ahead! And you'll end up like her!" she said a she pointed to a beaten up Haruka.**

** **

**The fight between the Boys, and Crazy Dorothy went on with only four scouts left, and looks like they will loose, but it's up to Wufei to defeat Mamoru.**

** **

**" Mamoru! Where the hell are you!" Wufei yelled **

** **

**Mamoru then came out, and was right in front of Wufei, ready to fight.**

** **

**" Well you came Chang Wufei, hoping to defeat me?' Mamoru said laughing.**

** **

**" I will beat you, for what you did to Usagi" He said in a cold icy voice.**

**" Well it was her own fault. But I will gladly fight you!" Mamoru said as she ran strait to Wufei, and punched him in the stomach.**

** **

**" Arghh! _He's fast, but no mater what I'll beat him!" _Wufei said as he got his balance **

** **

**Then Wufei drew out his Katana, and headed strait for Mamoru, but he dodged the katana. And Kicked Wufei, sending him to the ground,**

** **

**' You should just give up Wufei, your no match for me" Mamoru said a she turned his back on Wufei.**

** **

**" Arghh! AHH!" Wufei got up and swung his katana and hit Mamoru in the back.**

** **

**' Damn, You'll pay for that!" Mamoru turned around, and punch Wufei two times, and Wufei flew back to avoid more punches.**

** **

**" Give up Wufei" Mamoru said as he drew out a knife and held it to Wufei throat **

** **

**" One move Wufei, and it will be your last. Well I hope you said good-bye to Usagi before you left, because that's the last time you will see her." Mamoru said with evil in his eyes.**

** **

**" No, if I have to die, I'm taking you down with me." Wufei said.**

** **

**Then Mamoru was about to cut his throat Wufei quickly tripped Mamoru, and tried to dodge the knife, but it only cut him the face.**

** **

**Blood dripped from Wufei's face, where the knife cut him, and Mamoru was pissed.**

** **

**" Your we're lucky that time!" But you no so lucky anymore!" Mamoru charged at Wufei with the knife, he dodged it, and picked up his Katana.**

** **

**' You're the one who's going to die Mamoru!" Wufei said staring at him with cold eyes.**

** **

**" That's what you think!" Mamoru then ran toward Wufei. Wufei jumped in the air, and brought down his katana, and smashed it into Mamoru's back. Blood dripped out of his mouth. **

** **

**" You're the on who is weak Mamoru." Wufei said in a cold manner.**

** **

**" Mamoru didn't want to loose to him, so he got up real fast with the knife and stabbed Wufei near the shoulder. **

** **

**" ARGHHH!" Wufei yelled with pain.**

**Wufei was in the ground, blood all over his clothes. He got up holding his shoulder, but the blood keep coming, and was over the floor and his hands.**

** **

**' You still haven't won..' Wufei said trying to get up.**

** **

**" Die Wufei" Mamoru kicked Wufei and he slammed against the wall. And Mamoru threw the knife, it went into Wufei's side, more blood came out, and more yells of pain.**

** **

**" _No, I can't die… I can't, but he might be too strong. Forgive me…Usagi"_ Wufei said to him self, and he thought he was going to die, and he was about to give up.**

** **

**"_Wufei, don't give up, it's not over yet. Please Wufei you have to believe that you can beat him. Fight with the heart, not with anger, fight from the heart. Please Wufei, I don't know what I'll do without you"_**

**_ _**

**_"_Usagi…" Wufei heard her talk to him, even though they are far away, he can hear her.**

** **

**" Time to die Wufei!' Mamoru was about to kill Wufei but then Wufei got out of the way. He got his Katana and he felt stronger then ever. He swung his katana every which way, and it kept hitting Mamoru. Until Wufei spared his life.**

** **

**" I will spare your life, but promise this, if you ever come back here then I won't be so giving. And that goes for your scouts too!" Wufei said walking away. Bt he still felt great pain, from the wounds.**

** **

**Mamoru, couldn't take defeat he got up and ran toward Wufei to kill him, but he was stopped by a white light in the sky.**

** **

**" Mamoru, You've lost, give up. And you scouts you all lost. It's your own fault Mamoru that you let my daughter go; now you want to destroy her happiness. No you can't destroy love." Usagi's mother said to Mamoru.**

** **

**" It's Usagi's mother." Mars said, looking up at the sky.**

** **

**" But!" Mamoru tried to say.**

** **

**" No Buts! You knew all along that Wufei had beaten you, because he had Usagi's love, you had it but you threw it away. Now I won't let you or the scout interfere with their love, from this day on, I forbid that you Mamoru, and you scouts to never return to this world. I banish you all! " The Queen said.**

** **

**Then a light appeared around the scouts and Mamoru, and they didn't want to leave, to accept defeat, but they were forced, then they all disappeared.**

** **

**" Wufei, You put up a good fight. Now all of you have nothing to worry about, you all can now be normal teenagers. No more fights, you can live your lives in peace forever now. And Wufei.' She said to them all then looked at Wufei.**

** **

**' Yes" He answered.**

** **

**" Please, take care of Usagi" **

** **

**" I will" he replied then she smiled, and disappeared.**

** **

**Back at the hospital, Usagi was sitting in bed looking out the window, hoping that Wufei was all right and the other too.**

** **

**" Please…let him be all right," Usagi cried and she held her knees to her chest and cried.**

** **

**The door opened, she looked up with her tear full eyes, and there stood Wufei, smiling a gentle smile, and said.**

** **

**" I'm back' He said as he closed the door, and sat next to her. And put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.**

** **

**" Wufei…" She said as she cried more, and hugged him.**

** **

**Then she looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers' and they kissed under the moonlight.**

** **

** **

** **

The End


End file.
